


loved

by Japendix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japendix/pseuds/Japendix
Summary: this is dirk almost crying every 10 minutes because of jake english. teen and up for implications. enjoy.





	loved

sunshine seeps through the blinds of your bedroom and into your eyes, causing you to wake up. you took refuge into the area between your husband's neck and shoulders to keep yourself safe from the light blinding you. you wrapped your arms around his torso and he almost naturally threw an arm around you as well despite still sleeping. he made you feel warm and fuzzy and amazing, loved, whole, everything and more and you couldn't even begin to describe it. all it takes is for him to be around and you feel like everything will be okay, everything will be fine.

jake will sing praises to you over anything it seems, whether you've completed a small side project or you've done nothing in bed he'll compliment you and leave the marks as a smile on your face. he'll do so much for you from doing the dishes when you've cooked to washing your hair when you two take baths together, letting you relax during the way with less and less stress for every day you live through. he'll drag you along his adventures because he wants you there, and he'll get excited over every little new thing he finds and it makes you happy to see him happy. he can take you completely apart by the strings in your heart, wrapping them around his fingers just the way he wants and somehow you'd feel even more alive just by his touches.

you feel like your life is almost entirely centered around him, as well as his for you. the little talks between the two of you during the days and nights, you two may as well have the same dreams by now. however with your nightmares, you would prefer if that didn't happen. whenever you wake up he's there for you, shushing and hugging and kissing you to calm you down and tell you that everything will be okay, you're okay, you're alive and here and i'm alive and here too, everyone is okay. you feel so peaceful when you fall back asleep in his big arms and you're a little certain that he fell asleep before you but you don't mind, honestly. whenever he has nightmares it's a different story. when he wakes up he's either crying or yelling, and you're naturally scared for a few seconds as if he's suddenly hurt or worse but when you actually wake up you hug him like he does to you. you wipe his tears away, hug him, and whisper positivity to him. however when he's feeling better, he usually just stays up for the rest of the night and you honestly don't know how he does it, because when you try to stay up with him you fall back asleep within a few hours and he always playfully teases you about it.

you don't know how to even explain your feelings for him. there's one hundred seventy one thousand four hundred seventy six words in the english language and you still have immense difficulty explaining your entire love for him. so you do it the best you can by kissing him whenever you have the chance whether it be on the lips, cheek, forehead, shoulder, wherever honestly. you mumble i love you's to him in the morning when you wake up and at night before you fall asleep. you cook his favorite meals when he's had a long day adventuring earth c and he thanks you with kisses and feeding you some bits of your favorite snack food while the two of you are in bed together. he does so much for you and feel like you're only doing half the work but you know that that's not true, you know that he loves you in every way possible and you sure as fucking hell love him back with all of your heart. sometimes when you think too hard about it your chest aches and you like to imagine that your heart just gets too big from love.

you don't have anything else to say other than you want him all for yourself forever and ever, and you're glad that he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this
> 
> written by me, j


End file.
